


Laundry Day

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Laundry, Masturbation, Underwear Kink, vaginal secretions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Marco helps out around the house by, ahem, doing... the Laundry.





	Laundry Day

A masked shadow leaped around the dark, desolate streets of a post-apocalyptic Los Angeles as a horde of undead zombies close in on him. Sword drawn, the masked man turned to face them. He kicked the closest zombie away, slashed a second one right across the chest before crippling several others with a low swing of the sword. The crouched hero splits another zombie in half, like a knife through butter.

He turned to face more, but is suddenly bitten from behind. The hero writhed in pain, as the other zombie clambered over his body, overpowering him. The masked man struggled to get up but soon fell under the pressure.

“Game Over!” said a voice, as the same words flashed repeatedly on screen.

“Aww, man! I was so close! I should’ve used the Zomb-bomb.” said Marco Diaz, putting the game controller aside and laying himself down on the wooden floor, picking up a videogame magazine to skim for more strategies.

“Marco…” came his mother’s voice, and two knocks on his door.

“Oh, good. You died,” said Angie. “You can now choose either a fetch quest for groceries with me, or stay home alone. It’s your break, so it’s your choice, honey.”

Marco tilted his head up and back to see his upside-down mother.

“I think I’m good with staying home, mom.” said Marco.

“Okay then, I’ll be heading out. Won’t be long,” said Angie. “Oh, could you help gather your dirty clothes and bringing it to the laundry room? If you help me load them into the machine, there might be something special for dinner...”

“There’s always a catch.” Marco quipped, rolling his body on the floor and pawing for a suitable receptacle nearby.

The boy lazily got up with an empty basket, tossing a red hoodie, underwear, and some socks into it. The front door opens and shuts. He picked up a white t-shirt slumped over his chair, and a couple more socks off the floor. Marco sniffed the very shirt he’s wearing, and decided to remand it into the laundry basket. He sets the basket down and takes off his shirt, tossing it into the basket.

As he heard a car pulling out of the driveway from his home, Marco shuffles out of his room, half-naked, makeshift laundry basket by his side. He passed the room of his best friend, Star Butterfly, who was away for the week needing to attend to “Mewni affairs” on her own, as Marco was told.

He nudges the door open and sees various articles of clothing strewned all around her room, like a tornado ripped through a wardrobe. Should he make the extra effort for the sake of friendship, or leave the mess for Star to clear up by itself?

“I might as well,” Marco sighed, as he shoved the door open and laid down the basket on her bed. 

Marco lazily walked around the room, picking up dresses and shirts to dump into the basket. He turns to the left, noticing a pink bra with white polka-dots hanging over the foot of her bed. Despite knowing that bras aren’t to be machine-washed, he reached over to pick it up.

A dainty little item hung across his two hands, straps falling by the side. Marco glared at the cups, trimmed with a frilly lace on the top edges and a little padding on the bottom to give Star’s little breasts a boost.

He brought the cups close to his face and gave it a whiff. Some manner of Star’s feminine scent filled his olfactory senses, no foul odours at all. Or maybe it smelled like feet and Marco didn’t care. 

Marco stopped. What was he doing? These were Star’s intimates. Put them back, his head screamed, but his body wasn’t listening. He crumpled the bra close to his body, and tiptoed backwards to gently kick the door less ajar, before approaching the Star’s big mirror.

The boy placed the bra against his chest, as arm by arm he slips it on, clasping it round his body. It was a little snug around his chest, the empty cups holding air between them and his bare chest. Marco made kissy faces at his own reflection, grinning at his own stupidity.

He poses around the mirror for a bit, walking back and forth, before stepping on some manner of fabric on the floor. He clutches it with his foot and lifts it to his right hand. It was a pair of salmon/magenta striped leggings Star would pair with her Edgar dress. Putting himself back on track, he returns to his basket of soiled linens and puts the leggings in, noticing something as he does.

“Ew,” said Marco, noticing a slightly darker shade of magenta at the crotch of Star’s leggings. Marco’s curious mind raced again, wondering what kind of stain that was. He picked up the leggings and turned the waist of it inside-out. A more noticeable purple stain greeted him from within. It felt dry and crusty, as Marco winced his hand back, realising he subconsciously reached to feel the dried-up stain.

Marco puts the leggings back into the basket, stuffing it in, before doing a quick sweep of Star’s room to pick up any loose piece of clothing around Star’s room and dashing into the laundry room. Marco slams the basket down on the dryer, trying to catch his breath. 

What was wrong with him? Did Star’s clothes turn Marco on? He was, said his hands, patting around the bulge in his pants. Marco shamefully unzipped his trousers and tugs his briefs down, letting his semi-erect penis swing out. Feeding his hardon, he started to work his right hand on it, rocking his wrist along his shaft. He felt his cock harden, head piercing out of his foreskin.

He turned to look at the foot of the offending leggings dangling out of the basket, and decided to yank them out, causing the basket to spill its contents onto the floor. He wrapped one stocking leg around his member and continued jerking, imagining the warm, fuzzy fabric as Star’s hand working on him in a rhythmic motion.

“Star… oh, Star…” moaned Marco, with each pump of her imaginary hand, exactly the way he wanted it.

In a passionate frenzy, the boy flipped his body around, eyes shut, as he worked his body against the washing machine. His rock-hard erection pulsed against the fabric as he continued masturbating, thrusting his dick again and again into the wrapped leggings, giving it all to “Star”, watching her get penetrated again in his mind.

Marco felt his balls heave, as a surge of pressure ripped through his urethra. He tried gripping it to edge himself but to no avail. Copious amounts of warm cum spurted out across the laundry room, raining down onto the clothing lying on the floor, dribbling down his shaft and the leggings wrapped around it.

Exhausted and rightfully ashamed of his lack of self-control, he leaned back against the wall, slowing his motions and lets his dick go, leggings unfurling and plopping onto the floor with the rest of the defiled clothes covered in his love juices.

He gathers them up and dumps them into the top-loaded machine, his still-exposed exhausted pecker wagging around him as he moved. He filled his lungs with the musty, sweaty scent of the sullied leggings one last time before slipping it into the washing machine with a spoonful of detergent, slamming it shut and turning the knob to begin the cycle, erasing all traces of his dirty misdeeds.

Marco took a breath and tucked his dick back into his pants, scanned around for stray streaks of semen and turned to leave the laundry room, just as Angie returned home, armed with a bag of groceries.

“Hey, mom. I got the laundry running.” said Marco, folding his arms, all proud of himself.

“Oh, that’s nice of y–… what is that you're wearing?”


End file.
